nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Guila
Zeal |manga = Chapter 20}} is a Holy Knight, the daughter of Holy Knight who disappeared during a mission, and Zeal's older sister. After becoming one of the New Generation of Holy Knights, Guila was sent to kill the Seven Deadly Sins in the Capital of the Dead. As such, she is the primary antagonist of the Capital of the Dead arc. Appearance Guila is a young female with a slim build. She has long black hair and her eyes are depicted as if they are closed. Armor Her attire consists of a single white one piece with a small white coat. She wears long white boots and and a pair of high heels. Unlike other Holy Knights, she is shown to wear barely an metal armor except for her gloves and knee protectors. She also wears a white headband on her head. In the Byzel Fight Festival arc, she wears full body armor wielding a lance. Personality She is a very dedicated knight who is so faithful that she killed herself in order to chase Elizabeth and the Seven Deadly Sins who entered the Capital of the Dead. She is also extremely confident in her abilities and strength, seeing as how she readily fought Diane and Meliodas together at the same time. Despite her cold nature, Guila shows a soft side toward her little brother, Zeal. Guila show some form of sense of justice as she dislike Helbram for making the Deadly Sins a villain when they did nothing. History As a child, Guila with her father met the Seven Deadly Sins in person, seemingly admired them. Guila's father was a Holy Knight who disappeared during a mission, which resulted in many deaths. At some point, Guila was initiated into the Holy Knights and obtained the rank of apprentice, becoming the disciple of the Holy Knight, Helbram. Only a day before she tracked down the Seven Deadly Sins to the Capital of the Dead, she still maintained the rank of an apprentice and lacked the strength of an accomplished Holy Knight. Seemingly promoted after having drunk the blood of a demon and gaining tremendous power, she became involved in the plot of the Great Holy Knight, Hendricksen, placing her among the ranks of the enigmatic "New Generation" of Holy Knights. Plot Capital of the Dead arc Guila tracks down the Sins to a small village said to be the gateway to the Capital of the Dead. Once there, and after seeing Meliodas and the others enter the place , she interrogates Ellen and her brother for information on how to do the same, and is told that "a priceless memory shared with the deceased will open the path". Still uncertain on the specifics of entry , she decides killing herself to be the quickest means of reaching the Capital of the Dead and without hesitation, pierces her heart. Appearing before Meliodas, Diane, Elizabeth, and Hawk in the Capital of the Dead, the group wonders how she entered, to which Guila explains that she died to gain entrance and greets Meliodas and Diane, introducing herself as a Holy Knight. Drawing her rapier, Meliodas instructs Elizabeth and Hawk to escape. Guila launches an attack that and sends the two Sins flying, and comments that the capabilities of the Giant Clan and Diane's ability, "Creation", are not very impressive. As a response, Diane demonstrates her abilities and manages to trap Guila, though the Holy Knight easily frees herself with a blast from the tip of her rapier. She forces Diane back with another explosion and dodges Meliodas' rapid succession of attacks, while complimenting Meliodas' skill, and questioning why he doesn't uses his sword before attacking with a quick thrust of her rapier. Meliodas counters Guila's attack and reflects it back at her. However, Guila is revealed to be unharmed and explains that she was aware of Meliodas' "Full Counter" ability, then requesting that the two Sins satisfy her. Though both Meliodas and Diane launch a barrage of attacks against her, Guila easily overwhelms them with her ability, "Explosion". Before she is able to deliver a devastating blow, however, she is stopped by Ban. She asks that Ban release her rapier, and reveals the name of his ability, "Snatch", proceeding to explains that its details aren't well known to the kingdom. The Holy Knight then fires a "Drift Bomb" at Ban, whose explosion forces the Fox's Sin to release her rapier. Meliodas quickly attacks while her guard is down, only for her to dodge all his strikes and counter with a smokescreen generated with a click of her fingers before striking him in the back with another explosion. With Ban recovered, she comments on his immortality, then telling him it is different from invincibility and that no matter how many times he regenerates, he will be turned into sliced meat before her. Guila then launches an attack on all three Sins at once, seemingly overpowering them with relative ease. While managing to wound Diane, she is attacked by Meliodas and Ban, though effortlessly knocks Meliodas away and slices off Ban's arm. Stabbing Ban though the throat, she is caught off guard by King, who thrusts his spear through Ban's torso, sending her crashing into one of the many crystals that dot the Capital of the Dead. Guila comments that King's betrayal, though unfortunate, was expected, to which King responds that he never had any intention to ally with them, and asks her to relay a message to Gilthunder, whom he calls her superior. Insulted at the notion that the Gilthunder is her superior, Guila tells King to save his jokes for sleep-talking and fires explosive "Shot Bombs" at him. King, however, easily counters her attack, which leads her to compliment his power and his capacity to use it in conjunction with his sacred treasure, the Spirit Spear, Chastiefol. She requests that all four of them attack her at once, but King replies that he will fight her alone. Guila readies herself to fight King, but, much to her surprise, finds her cheek cut by King's spear before she has time to react. A barrage of continuous strikes rain down upon her as she rapidly dodges and defends King's relentless attack. Overwhelmed by the speed and accuracy of King's spear, she flees to higher ground and deflects King's spear with an explosion. Raising her rapier skyward, she activates her attack "Brilliant Detonation", but is overcome when King multiples Chastiefol into numerous smaller spears that swiftly pierce her from behind, destroying the crystal she is standing on and burying her under it's debris. .]] Though severely injured, she rises from the debris and attacks an unguarded King, stating that even if he defends himself, he wouldn't come out unscathed if he is attacked at close range. Just before her attack reaches, Meliodas repels it back at her, the force of the explosion having sent her soul back to the living world. Meliodas' group encounters her unconscious body once they have also returned and contemplate what they should do with her. Sometime later she is found by Helbram tied to a tree, her face written and drawn on, much to the amusement of her master. Byzel Fight Festival arc Guila, and her master Helbram, are ordered by their superior, Hendricksen to bring Twigo and Jericho to the unrevealed place where the corpse of the demon is chained and kept. Both of them then watch as the Great Holy Knight informs the two apprentices about the demon's blood's power-enhancing qualities, and references Guila as an example to said qualities. While the two hesitate, Guila reminds them that since they are aware of this, they won't be let go, and after both drink it, with Twigo exploding due to being incompatible to the blood, welcomes Jericho, who is compatible to it and has survived. Later, Jericho and Guila, along with another armored Holy Knight, are shown to be riding two huge ray-like creatures, with new armors and weapons, and heading for Byzel. The three soon arrive at Byzel, interrupting the Fight Festival, and making an entrance by delivering a subtle shower of explosive flares. She, soon after, finds Meliodas. After a short greeting, Guila, pointing her lance towards him, releases several flares, which stop midway. When Meliodas jumps to destroy one of them, it suddenly explodes, triggering multiple explosions, that together result in a gigantic explosion. As he collapses, Guila thanks him for cutting her hair while adding make-up on her earlier, stating that the person most important to her complimented it, referring to Zeal. After Jericho also defeats Ban, both state their main foe still remains. Few moments later, King appears from behind. Guila and Jericho immediately and relentlessly attack him, but are easily stopped by King using Chastiefol's different forms. After some time, as King yawns and states that he has warmed up, Guila and Jericho are shown to be defeated and collapsed. After defeating the two, King, deducing that the attack on him was to divert the Sins from the Holy Knight's actual goal, interrogates as to what it is. He then declares that the Sins will win; Guila retorts back, declaring that the contrary. Not long after, both stand up again, ready to fight King. They again attack King relentlessly, but are again stopped with ease by King using Chastiefol's "Sunflower" form. When King releases them with several projectiles from "Sunflower", Jericho and Guila resign to their fate, realizing that they cannot defeat King. That instant, Helbram, who has been under the disguise of "Love Helm", vertically cuts Chastiefol into two, and rescues his subordinates. Helbram stays behind to fight King, which prompts Guila and Jericho to immediately state their readiness to support him. He instead instructs them to recover the target: Meliodas and his sword. Jericho and Guila soon arrive at the other battlefield, where Guila, noticing that the targets have already been captured, then extends her hand to help Elizabeth after Griamor releases his barrier over the princess, replying that her duty also included a princess' protection when Veronica states that she will be taking Elizabeth. When Veronica retorts that she also has Griamor, Hawk attempts to stop Guila. The Holy Knight, after attacking him with her lance, points the weapon towards Veronica. She, dismissing Veronica's authority, orders her to hand Elizabeth over, which leads Griamor to surrounds her and Jericho in a barrier for their insolence. Guila's attempt to break it backfires when she is damaged by her own explosion. After Elizabeth manages to flee while Griamor and Veronica's attention is focused on her, Guila offers to help. When Griamor refuses, she reveals that her orders were to retrieve the princess, dead or alive, and that she had planted explosive mines around Byzel, as one of those explodes, and fatally injures Veronica, who was chasing Elizabeth. The barrier then break due to Griamor saddest over Veronica death. Griamor tearfully and angrily turns to attack Guila, but is defeated with one attack from behind. Jericho states her worries about injuring the son of a Great Holy Knight, and comments on Guila's insane nature when she suggests to merely report that the Deadly Sins killed Veronica and Griamor. As Guila walks towards Elizabeth and asks her to come with them, a collapsed Griamor angrily questions them as to Hendricksen's goal. Immediately as Guila replies that it is the resurrection of the Demon Clan, Ban, despite heavily injured, attacks Jericho, stating that he cannot take a nap after hearing that. Guila then captures Elizabeth, who, hugging Veronica's body, tearfully pleads for Meliodas to rescue her. As Guila tries to calm her, saying that Meliodas would not be rescuing her now, and Elizabeth once again cries his name, the Goddess Amber, inside which Meliodas is sealed, begins to darken, and then shatters, releasing a black colored substance, quickly forcing Guila to step back. It was then reveal to be Meliodas with half of his body cover in black mark, Guila wonders, while holding Meliodas' sword as to how is alive, only to find her hand cut before she could even notice any movement. As Hawk, shocked, gapes, Meliodas, completely emotionless, is holding Guila's cut hand, which is still grabbing his sword. When Guila scream in pain for losing her hand, Meliodas then swing his sword lightly and knock both Guila and Jericho. Jericho then healed Guila by using an Incantation Orb which restore her hand as well, but both Guila and Jericho were then easily defeated by Meliodas. Guila and Jericho were later been saved by Helbram during Diane furious attack and possible were taken back to the kingdom. Armor Giant arc After returning to the Kingdom of Liones, she and Jericho witnesses a knight reporting to Helbram of an Armor Giant being sighted at Ordan. Helbram gives the order to send Dawn Roar to go after its head, causing Jericho to grow slightly skeptical and decides to tail after the dangerous group of knights. When Dawn Roar returns with the head of the Armor Giant, Guila is ordered by Helbram to blow it up with her ability Explosion, without her knowing the true identity of the 'Armor Giant''. Kingdom Infiltration arc Later outside the castle, Guila and Jericho were sparring until the latter saw their friend's uneasiness and stopped. Asking her partner of such strange behavior, Jericho revealed to Guila that she was skeptical of her master's orders of sending Dawn Roar instead of the New Generation and decided to tail them. Jericho mentions that she saw the Seven Deadly Sins battling and defeating the Armor Giant, and she sensed the powers of a Holy Knight and a demon within the monster. She receives a necklace from Jericho who retrieved it from the grave of the Armored Giant created by the Deadly Sins, and is immediately shocked when she recognizes the item. When the three Deadly Sins - Meliodas, Ban and Gowther - begin infiltrating Liones, she is ordered by Dreyfus and Helbram to stop them along with Jericho, Hauser, and Gilthunder. As they entered Hendricksen's magical research building, Guila requests Helbram for more information regarding her father's disappearance, leaving him slightly speechless, but agrees to tell her. Suddenly, the Holy Knights sense a subtle quake occurring underground and eventually discovers Diane. The Holy Knights begin attacking Diane, with Dreyfus finally sending her flying away to a nearby city with his technique ''Pulverize''. Realizing that her brother, Zeal is also in the city, Guila quickly departs to find him. During her search, she watches Helbram begin destroying buildings to frame Diane as the villain. Guila asks Helbram for an explanation, to which he replied by saying that the Holy Knights need a villain to become heroes themselves. Jericho tells Guila to ignore the the petty details and should go after Diane's head, when Guila questions her if she remembered why she drank the Demon's blood. Suddenly, Zeal finds Guila and begins running, when a building starts collapsing above. Without thinking, Diane leaps and dives forward to protect Zeal, causing herself to be completely immobilized. As the Holy Knights prepare to kill Diane, Hauser and Guila decides to step in to protect her. Hauser ask Guila if there was a chance of them winning which none of them believe so. Jericho try to make Guila to return back to the Holy Knights, but Guila point it is something she must do. Guila and Hauser combine their power to attack the Holy Knights with Bomb Cyclone as Jericho yelled at her to stop. As the storm died out, Jericho was completely defeated, but Gilthunder escape, Helbram protected himself, and Dreyfus was completely unaffected. Gilthunder went behind Guila to attack her, but Hauser protected which left Guila open to an attack from Dreyfus, until Gowther appear to save her. Hauser was surprised to see Gowther without his armor and fought against Dreyfus inside his mind. When Dreyfus broke free of Gowther Invasion, Guila was shock to see Gowther lost, but Hauser point out that thanks to him, Dreyfus left due to mental injury and Gilthunder took him away, leaving Helbram alone. Hauser try to attack Helbram until he summon Call of Inferno which was death smoke that was killing them. Diane stood up again to smash Helbram from using Inferno. Diane gave Zeal to Guila and told them to leave, but Hauser refuse and told her she should worry about herself than others. Helbram stood up again to use Killer Iceberg on Diane which put her to near-death state. Before finishing her off, King appear to save Diane. Hauser was surprised to see "Old Fart" again, but Guila point out that it was King which surprised Hauser. King went close to Hauser to punch him for failing to protect Diane which Hauser try to stop him since King hand is bleeding. King went off to fight Hauser which both Hauser and Guila watch in amazed to King abilities, calling him a dependable ally and fearsome foe. Abilities/Equipment Guila is a skilled fencer who wields a rapier. Being only an ordinary apprentice Holy Knight with "barely any power" the day before she fought the Seven Deadly Sins, she gained incredible power by drinking the blood of a demon , enough of it to be able to overwhelm three Deadly Sins at once, albeit with them not having their sacred treasures. During her mission in Byzel, Guila used a lance which, being on par with the Seven Deadly Sins' sacred treasures, greatly augmented her abilities. Abilities *'Explosion:' Guila's power that enables her to generate explosions at will. She uses it in conjunction with her rapier, and, later, lance. Relationships Holy Knights Helbram Guila is the disciple of Helbram. Others Zeal Guila loves Zeal very much, having declared that she will do anything for him, going so far as to kill individuals who harm him in any way. Battles Capital of the Dead arc *Meliodas, Diane & Ban vs. Guila: Indecisive *King vs. Guila: Loss Byzel Arc *Meliodas vs. Guila: Win *King vs. Guila & Jericho: Loss Trivia *Her eyes appear to be naturally closed. *Guila pork is a style of pork cooked only with cumin seeds and pepper. References }} Navigation es:Guila Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Holy Knight Apprentices Category:New Generation